


preoccupied

by burnthesocks



Series: old man and twink robot [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fix-It, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, The Bridge Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), hank really just wants love, the tracis are just mentioned though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthesocks/pseuds/burnthesocks
Summary: Lieutenant Anderson is troubled, and Connor takes notice. Connor also takes notice of the red color in the man's face when he is asked about it.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: old man and twink robot [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858183
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	preoccupied

**Author's Note:**

> lol i dont know why i have now rewritten the bridge scene twice,, there's just so much POTENTIAL. quantic dream: cowards.

Hank exhaled, a thick cloud of a breath exiting his lips. Connor watched as he opened his mouth, only to close it again. Connor moved to sit next to the police lieutenant on the bench. He was the one to break the silence.

"You seem preoccupied, Lieutenant. Is it something to do with what happened back at the Eden Club?" He asked, an edge of concern in his voice. Hank looked over at him before looking back down at the snow.

"Those girls... They just wanted to be together," Hank murmured, and nothing in Connor's social module could help him identify Hank's tone. "They really seemed... In love." Connor chose to say nothing to this, choosing instead to wait on Hank to speak again.

  
"Do you think that you ever could...?" Hank asked, looking in the direction opposite of where Connor sat beside him. Connor knew what he meant, but he failed to understand why he was asking. He concluded in seconds that playing dumb, as humans called it, would be his best approach.

  
"I'm not sure what you mean by that, Lieutenant," Connor said neutrally, though his hand twitched with the need to fidget.

  
"Gah- I mean uh- Do you think you could ever, like, love somebody?" Hank asked, and Connor knew that the blotchy red that spread across his face was not a result of the cold weather. His LED whirred yellow as his potential responses appeared in his HUD for him to consider. His fingers tapped where they rested on his thigh in a quiet rhythm when he responded.

  
"Perhaps," Connor said honestly, dismissing a software instability warning that took up a majority of his vision. He looked at Hank, who immediately turned to him at his answer. They locked eyes for a few seconds before Hank broke the eye contact, deciding to look at the ground instead.

  
"Hm," Hank said thoughtfully, biting his chapped lip.

**Author's Note:**

> this was rlly short but thank u for reading !


End file.
